the vampire and the fox
by gunsofhellsing
Summary: will the love of two misunderstood souls survive the test of time?


It was October 10 at the hellsing estate, alucard was sitting on is chair in the basement and was silently crying. Why was he crying you may ask? Well alucards true name is Naruto yes the same Naruto as the hyperactive ninja. And today is the day he was betrayed by almost everyone.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting on his bed reading when a squad of ANBU appeared "uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for the kyubbi attack 13 years ago come quietly or we will use force." Unable to get a word in the anbu grabbed him and shushin to the council chambers.

Council chambers:

All the clan heads/ civilian members along with the elders and Tsunade were there. As Naruto stepped forward Tsunade stood "uzumaki Naruto you are charged with high treason against Konoha and are hereby sentenced to death by chidori by sasuke uchiha in a weeks' time." With that Naruto future was sealed.

Prison cell one hour later

Naruto was waiting and contemplating how his life got this way when he felt a tug on his mind.

Mindscape

Naruto awoke to find himself face to face not a giant nine tailed fox but a crying girl with nine crimson tails. She had a blood red dress, fox ears, d- cup breast a heart shaped face and a body any guy would drop dead for. Naruto was knocked out of his musings when the girl began to speak "Naruto I am so sorry" she said through chocked sobs. Naruto decided he was a dead man anyway so he went over to her and hugged her while she cried into his shoulder. "I don't blame you for this kyu though why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" "I was afraid you would rape me and leave me" She said and continued to cry into his shoulder. "I would never do that to you, ever, but why now? " I didn't want you to die alone Naruto-kun I-I" "what?" he asked her gently. "I love you." She then brought him into a kiss.

6 days later

Kyubbi told Naruto all about her life from being a part of the jibi to being sealed into minto then his mother and then him. Naruto had not left his mindscape for the past six days and decided to just stay in the seal with kyubbi. "Well last day huh?" he said to her. "Yea" she said weakly before she turned to Naruto. "Naruto before tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to…" however she was interrupted when he pushed his lips to hers and gave her a lustful smile "yes I would love to my love". The two spent the night in each other's embrace.

The next day

Naruto was brought out and chained so he would not move "any last words demon?" tsunade asked with an evil grin. "Ya burn in hell you old bitch" he said with a smile that would make the devil cringe. Tsunade sufficed for a punch to the stomach. At that point the uchiha came out "ready to die dope" he said with the classic uchiha smirk. "Yes" was all Naruto said, sasuke smirked but before he could charge up his execution jutsu Naruto interrupted him "hey sasuke can you hit me in my mid-section right on the seal?" "Sure dope" with that he changed forward and end the uzumaki's life but his eyes did not change "I win teme" with that Naruto died. The kyubbi was free but was transported away from the village. Sasuke screams could be heard for miles.

Flashback end

Alucard was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice over the PA "Alucard please come to my office" came the voice of his master Integra hellsing. Alucard got up and walked into his master's office "you summoned me master?" Alucard asked in a more subdued tone than normal making Integra blink and look at him but he was hidden in the shadows. She couldn't see him so she just shrugged it off "yes I have a new job for you" she said. "Ok" he said. "There have been sightings of a girl with nine tails…" "WHAT!" he shouted before he grabbed her and yelled "WERE?!" "Carlow" she said after getting over her shock. He let go of her "seras" he roared "yes master" she answered "grab your gear and get your ass up to the landing pad" "yes master" with that they left leaving a confused Integra.

Carlow Ireland

Alucard gave seras the controls "find someplace to land" he ordered her "yes master" she said. He nodded before jumping out of the helicopter "what is wrong master" seras thought while looking for a place to land.

With Alucard

Alucard rushed into the house and looked around franticly until he heard singing. He walked towards it and saw a sight that made his cold dead eyes soften. There in the room was HIS kyubbi-chan. He slowly walked into the room and watched her while she was humming "still the same as ever ne?" he said softly she jumped and turned to him "who are you?" she asked. You don't recognize me?" he chuckled softly. She looked at him with a stare that said um…. he sighed and said "believe it". She thought about it before her eyes widened "Naruto-kun!" she rushed over and hugged him. "Good to see you again to hime". He gently nuzzled her neck. The scene was interrupted by the arrival of seras. "Sorry it took so long master I…" then she noticed the position the two were in and blushed from embarrassment "um am I interrupting something?" she asked. Alucard looked at kyubbi and she looked at him and they both nodded and walked past seras "let's go" he said. He knew his life was about to get a whole lot better.


End file.
